


Fluffer

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Miscommunication, Stiles Speaks English as a Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a what?" Derek's eyebrows go up as he stares at the guy he met at the bar, brain filled with all kinds of new images.</p><p>The guy, Stiles, waves his hand in front of him. "Is that not the word? Fluffer? My English isn't perfect, so..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffer

**Author's Note:**

> I've lacked motivation recently and ended up writing this to help work myself out of a rut. I'm not certain it worked, but it's at least something. I might try to post more of these things on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com).

"You're a what?" Derek's eyebrows go up as he stares at the guy he met at the bar, brain filled with all kinds of new images.

The guy, Stiles, waves his hand in front of him. "Is that not the word? Fluffer? My English isn't perfect, so..."

"Yeah, that's the word." He takes in the way Stiles' lips curve around his straw and finds it's getting more and more difficult not to imagine this man on his knees with his mouth full of cock. "So you use your mouth a lot?" He snaps his mouth shut after he says it, wondering if he's just pissed the guy off.

"My roommate, Scott, he says I use it too much. I only use it a little in my job, really. I mostly get the sticky stuff on my hands."

Derek nods and swirls his own straw in his drink, wondering how to continue the conversation, but chickening out at the last moment before his pause was too long. "So, you said you're from Poland. What made you come to America?"

"It sounded fun. I had the opportunity, so I did. It was easy to find my job and I love it. I get to meet so many people, and I get paid for it." Stiles finishes off his drink. "So... is my flirting okay in English?"

Downing the rest of his own drink, Derek nods. "Are you just practicing on me or are you serious about it?"

"Serious." Stiles bites down on his straw, his nose wrinkling. "In Polish, I'm not so good at it. I saw you, though, and I hoped. What I do isn't so interesting, so I hoped maybe you would think I was cute."

Grinning, Derek reaches out and takes away Stiles' drink, dragging the mangled straw past his lips. "I'm interested enough in what you do. But, you're also cute."

"I could do it for you sometimes soon?" Stiles is batting his lashes and moving in closer, the heat from his body just close enough for Derek to feel. "I would tonight, but it's too late."

With a lick of his lips, Derek nods. "I'm sure you don't want your jaw sore in the morning if you have to go to work. I don't have any, you know, protection with me either."

"My jaw doesn't get sore? And as long as I wash my hands, I don't really need protection." Stiles takes a step back, looking more confused by the minute.

Derek shakes his head. "Please tell me you use protection for your mouth, at least."

Stiles holds up a finger. "I think maybe I got the word wrong after all. What is it you think I do?"

"Keep men's erections up while they're shooting porn." Derek shrugs, blushing slightly, then sighs at the shocked look on Stiles' face. "Not that, then. So, what do you actually do?"

"On the boardwalk. The candy fluff? I make that." Stiles laughed. "You thought I... America really is different. You can get paid for that? For a guy like you, I'd do that for free."

Covering his face as he laughs, Derek has to take a moment to find his calm once more. "You make cotton candy. Yes. That's very different. But, you'll make me some sometime?"

Stiles smirks. "I can. And that other thing... I could maybe do that tonight?"

Derek shrugs. "It's something I can do, too."

"It's a thing we can maybe do at the same time?" Stiles waggles his eyebrows. "I am happy to try."

"Yeah." Derek pulls Stiles toward him. "That sounds like a plan."


End file.
